


【DmC】【mVmD】Kiss【一发完】

by bruciehoney



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (DmC), Kiss bazaar, M/M, Top Vergil (DmC)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 亲吻义卖会活动【送给丁太太的生贺，祝她永远开心】





	【DmC】【mVmD】Kiss【一发完】

“凯特，你确定这样……真的得能提升公司形象吗？虽然我之前混迹在酒吧等场所，是挺受人欢迎的，但是那些对象都是不入流的社会底层人员。我并不觉得那些有钱的上流社会人士会用钱来换我的吻，毕竟我现在太出名了，不是吗？”

但丁听到凯特最近的公司活动策划提议后，本能的反应是拒绝，毕竟他没办法想象会有人来买吻，更别提是一个男人的吻，特别还是他的。但丁默默地向后退了一步，却撞上了不知何时出现在他身后的男人，他回过头去，黑色的小礼帽边缘刚映入他眼帘，他的下巴就被男人一手握住，一个不怎么缠绵的吻落在他的嘴上。

但丁只是愣了两秒还是三秒的时间，便连忙伸手将对方推开，还不忘用手背使劲地擦着嘴唇，直到那个男人走到了凯特面前。

“凯特，这个主意听上去不错，然而我同样觉得不太可行。”维吉尔一边否定了凯特的主意，一边将手中的阎魔刀小心翼翼地搁在桌边，着手脱下了帽子。

“为什么？你又不是不知道你弟弟的人气有多旺。你可别告诉我，你最近都没看过报纸。”凯特为了证明自己理论的准确性，立刻从口袋内抽出了一份报纸，特意用食指点着报纸的角落，一个不入流的排行榜，但丁名列首位，标题是最想亲吻的男人，而他维吉尔居然排在了但丁之下。“所以，经过我的连夜规划，并且综合考量之后，我觉得我刚才的提议非常行得通，毕竟一个吻才10美元，再怎么不入流的社会底层都付得起。再说，这是个义卖活动，要是成功并且人气够高的话，就可以完美地提升公司的形象和信誉，理所当然，金额越小越好啦。”

维吉尔听完后沉默了，但丁突然觉得大事不妙。

“但我还是觉得这样做不仅不能提升公司形象和信誉，反而有可能会被那些有钱人嫌弃吧？”但丁赶紧提出异议，毕竟要是这事被敲定了下来，谁知道当天到底会有多少人来参加这个活动不说，就怕到最后一个想参加的人都没有。

“不试试的话，又怎么会知道结果呢？总之，我先把宣传放出去，要是实在没人参加就取消好了。”凯特一边说一边用手指唤醒了息屏的笔记本电脑，然后在键盘上快速地敲打着，半小时的功夫，亲吻义卖活动的宣传就发布到了各个公众平台上。

但丁用余光瞄了一眼维吉尔，只见维吉尔用手抵住了自己的嘴唇若有所思的样子，让他有点点看呆了，随后在凯特调笑的目光中收回自己的视线，轻咳了一声以此转移对方的注意力。凯特见事情搞定，便笑着抱起笔记本离开了，留下兄弟二人独处，但丁几乎是凯特一小时就朝着维吉尔发出了不满的声音。

“你刚才为什么不阻止她，你明知道我不可能明面上拒绝她的。”但丁有些生气地用力拽了把椅子到维吉尔的面前，一屁股坐下便强硬地将双手压在对方的肩膀上，迫使对方过分好看的眼眸盯着自己，然而对方沉默不语的样子，让但丁差点溺死在那双眸子所蕴藏的欲望之海中，直到维吉尔无意识地轻叹了口气，他这才将自己的意识收回。

“我不觉得我刚才阻止了会有效果。”维吉尔停顿了一下，眯了眯眸子，弯腰凑到但丁的面前，但丁反射性地向后退缩却被对方一手臂揽住了脖子，性感至极的双唇凑到了他的耳边。“比起拒绝，我更想看看这场闹剧会上演到何种地步，我亲爱的弟弟，难道你不期待吗？”湿滑的舌尖轻舔过微微发烫的耳廓，维吉尔笑着收回了禁锢着但丁脖子的手臂。

“操。”随着一句轻到不可思议的谩骂，但丁就这样莫名其妙的把自己给卖了。

日子一天一天过着，直到凯特又一次半夜登门入室，告诉但丁义卖的门票卖出去多少之后，但丁简直怀疑他自己的耳朵出问题了。

“我简直不敢相信，但丁，亲吻券卖出去数量占了全部义卖人数的三分之二，还有剩下的三分之一只是觉得这个活动很有意思，但并没有购买亲吻券的想法。”

“等一下，你是说，义卖归义卖，亲吻券归亲吻券？”但丁愣住了，这好像和他想象的不太一样。

“对啊，啊，我当时没有和你说清楚吗？”凯特一副恍然大悟的模样，眨了眨眼，笑着说。“那我肯定当时忙着跟你争论，所以忘了解释，不过现在你要后悔也来不及了哦。这个活动，你肯定是要参加的，毕竟你是义卖的主角。”但丁盯着凯特笑眯眯一副诡计得逞的模样，突然回想起前不久维吉尔欲言又止的场面，他就知道他又上当了。

“行吧，我知道了，我到时候会准时出现的。”但丁自暴自弃地坐到床上，皱着眉撇着嘴随随便便地答应了凯特的要求。

“别忘了，活动就在明天，记得早点到。”凯特走之前还不忘提醒但丁时间问题，但丁不耐烦地摆了摆手，等凯特走后他扭头望向了一脸严肃盯着电脑屏幕的维吉尔。

但丁站起来悄悄走近，随后恶作剧般地伸手箍住维吉尔的肩膀，微微用力向后一扯，低头就凑过去一吻而上，舌头轻易地撬开了对方微启的双唇，舌尖与对方混着薄荷漱口水味的舌头纠缠，维吉尔的手一直没有离开电脑键盘，但丁只是玩弄了一会儿便松开了对方。维吉尔似乎有些不解地看着对方，但丁耸了耸肩转身钻进了被窝，随随便便地喊了一声晚安就装模作样的睡着了。维吉尔无奈地叹了口气，从椅子上站起走到但丁面向的那一边弯腰轻吻了一下对方没有被毯子包裹进去的柔软发顶。

“晚安。”

第二天一早，但丁极不情愿地被维吉尔用抱着的方式带到了洗漱间，甚至连刷牙洗脸的活都被对方一手包办，只有在挑选漱口水的口味问题上，但丁才有一丝醒着的样子。只见他指了一瓶苹果口味的漱口水，维吉尔偷笑着将去除了瓶盖的漱口水瓶塞到他的手里，但丁眯着眼灌了一大口漱口水，在差点被呛到的前提下，让液体随意地在口腔内流动几十秒后吐了出来。

但丁尚且沾着漱口水的嘴唇被维吉尔剥夺，口腔内的苹果味被混进了属于薄荷的辛辣，就像是维吉尔在但丁的身上留下的印记一样，但丁主动轻舔了几下入侵自己口腔的唇舌，将自己残留的苹果味全部交融进对方的味觉里，就如同但丁融进维吉尔的生命那样自然。

两个人不急不慢地前往义卖会场，看着门口人满人患的场景，但丁不由自主地往后退了一步，结果被维吉尔一把抓住了肩膀。但丁微微张着嘴，不敢置信地扭头，还没来得及求饶，凯特就像是忍者一样刷得出现在但丁面前，即可从维吉尔的手中接过了但丁的所有权，一手牵起但丁的右手腕，就直接拉着对方穿越了场地的后门。

但丁在凯特的安排之下，双眸被绑上了不会轻易掉落的绷带，期间凯特还夸赞了但丁漱口水的气味，使得但丁莫名其妙的脸红了一把。在一切准备完毕后，但丁在凯特的带领之下来到了一处高台上，即便他的视觉被剥夺，可他灵敏的听觉还是能接收到人群走动的声音，同时他还能感受到那些视线焦距在他身上的微妙感，蠢蠢欲动的情绪让但丁有些紧张地咽了口口水。

随着凯特将一串义卖开场台词讲完宣布活动开始之际，刚才还略显安静的会场突然热闹了起来，在对方的招呼声中，看不见的但丁似乎想象到了自己面前排起了长龙。

一个小女孩的声音率先出现了，但丁接触到了对方偏小的手，感受到了她如何握住了他的右手，随后他微笑着蹲了下来，一个小小的带着稚嫩触感的唇落在了他的脸颊上，蜜糖似的滋味流进他的内心，他礼貌性地回了一个脸颊吻，随着小女孩银临般的轻笑声，第一个‘客人’离开了舞台。

第二位是一名少女，虽然他看不见，但是他能闻到对方身上带着的气息，那股充满活力的生命力让他无意识地勾起了嘴角。少女的吻带着清晨阳光般的香气，价格普通的润唇膏上带着草莓的香甜味，过度柔软的嘴唇贴上了他的嘴角，擦边球似的接触让他有点胆颤，他知道维吉尔在看他，在他不知道的角落里站着或坐着，然后虎视眈眈地盯着他，那属于他的视线炙热几乎可以在他身上划出最深刻的痕迹。

然而这个蜻蜓点水般的吻只持续了一秒都不到的时间，下一位女士就发出了不爽的声音，在凯特满是敷衍的客套话中，少女发出了细微的抱怨声便离开了舞台。

第三位是个美女，从对方压在他胸口的酥胸大小面积，但丁可以幻想出对方故意将自己双乳挤出了个深邃的乳沟的模样，可惜他现在不能动，不然他一定会控制不住地想要伸手推开这个压在自己身上的这个女人，毕竟维吉尔的醋意他见识过，所以他一点都不想来参加义卖的任何一个人在离开会场后会出现生命威胁。

然而，贪得无厌的女人并没有点到为止，似乎还想得寸进尺地用她自己的舌头挑开但丁的双唇，然而，当她这么做的瞬间，她被人扯走了，以一种难以见人的姿势被保安架走了。

一下子，整个会场内只能听到女人高声的谩骂声和凯特并不怎么友善的驱逐声。

有了刚才的事情，接下来的一切就变得顺利了起来，后面排队的女人，即使身上带着劣质胭脂水粉的香气，也不敢随心所欲地造次，只能一边惋惜地叹着气，一边带着礼貌意味地亲吻着但丁的嘴角。

但丁原本被上了唇釉的双唇慢慢叠上了各式各样唇膏的颜色，随着颜色逐渐增多，原本粉嫩的颜色逐渐变脏，就像是被涂上了暗色的唇膏，与他麦色的肌肤互相映衬，以此显得他异常的妖娆。

最后一位客人上台了，他带着淡淡苹果香气的双唇贴上了早已被沾染上各种味道的嘴。那股如同刚采摘而下的苹果甜味带着刺激的薄荷辣味直冲但丁的脑壳。热辣的薄荷代表着那人的性格，突破防线的舌尖像是在确认自己领地般在但丁的口腔内肆意地舔弄着，过多的唾液被刺激分泌而出，来不及吞咽的液体从不怎么紧闭的嘴角溢出，顺着但丁的下巴弧线滑下低落至深灰色的大衣之上。那个人用手扣住了但丁的下巴，皮革的味道带着薄荷的刺激让但丁下意识地抬手圈住了对方的脖子，手指轻而易举地插入了被发胶整得服服帖帖的发丝之间，故意而又随性的将其弄乱，引得那来自对方行为变得更加过分，他伸手搂住了但丁的腰身，一些毫无意义的呻吟从他喉咙深处溢出，在拥吻的间隙里但丁呢喃出了属于客人的名字。

“维吉尔……”

但丁带着迷恋与信任的嗓音让维吉尔更加沉迷于接吻，他变换着亲吻的角度与方式挑逗着最为敏感的神经，一些无法被忽视的占有欲从唇舌间传递给对方，随着拥抱的力度逐渐加剧，但丁像是缺氧似的主动松开了彼此的双唇，将微晕的脑袋紧靠在了维吉尔的肩上，带着热度的气息缓缓地喷洒在维吉尔的脖颈。

“带我回家。”

“好。”

—THE END—


End file.
